jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahjong
Mahjong was based on a Chinese game. It involved tiles and its description was: '''''Mahjong ''Play another classic game here, based on the chinese version of the game. You must discard and collect the tiles to make 4 sets and a pair. Part of the Castle-GamesDomain multiplayer games suite. Its description read: Rules chosen This version of the game is based on the original Chinese rules. The only differences are that the prevailing wind has been removed to allow just 1 round to be played at a time, and assigning each player a 'lucky' wind has been removed to allow any number of players from 2-6. The tiles There are 3 suits of tiles: Circles, Bamboo and Charactors. Each suit has 4 of each tile numbered 1 to 9. There are also 4 tiles of each of the winds (north, south, east and west) and four tiles of each of the dragons (red, green and white) Objective of Mahjong The object of the game is to get triples (3 tiles the same 'Pong'), quadruples (4 tiles the same 'Kong'), or sequences of three in the same suit (e.g 234 of bamboo 'Chow'). When you have any 4 of the above and a pair in your hand (14 tiles) you have "mahjong" and have won the hand. How to play Players take in in turns to play. At the start of your turn a new tile will be drawn, and indicated by the flashing symbol. After a tile is drawn, you must click on a tile to discard (keeping 13 in your hand). You should aim to discard tiles such as to give yourself the possibility of drawing a tile on your next turn which results in the winning hand described above. Picking up discards After you have discarded the other players have the option to take your discard instead of drawing a tile at random. This retrieved discard must be the tile that completes a set (e.g. If you have a pair of Green Dragons you could declare "Pong" to take a discarded Green Dragon and make a triplet.) A set which is completed like this is placed on the table for other players to see, and is said to be 'melded' as opposed to a 'concealed' one which is constructed from tiles in the hand. This affects the scoring at the end of the game. Any player may call 'Pong', 'Kong' or 'Mahjong (winning hand)' from any other player. If you are the next to play you can also 'Chow'. If more than 1 player requests a discard then Mahjong beats Pong, and Pong beats Chow, otherwise the player who would be the next to play wins the claim. After the player that picked up the discard has discarded a tile, the next player draws and discards. Declaring Kong If you have 4 tiles the same in your hand you can declare kong. This places the set of 4 tiles on the table, and you draw a replacement tile to ensure you still have enough tiles to make a winning hand (called a 'supplement tile') Scoring Tiles are drawn until a player achieves "Mahjong" (4 sets and a pair). The winning players score is then worked out depending on their final hand. The points are allocated as follows: Definitions: * A terminal is a 1 or 9 in any suit * An honur is a dragon or win * A simple is a tile which isn't a terminal or honour * A melded set is one which is on the table * A concealed set is one which is hidden in the hand Points: * 20 for winning * 32 for concealed four of terminals/honours * 16 for concealed four of simples * 16 for melded four of terminals/honours * 8 for melded four of simples * 8 for concealed triplet of terminals/honours * 4 for concealed triplet of simples * 4 for melded triplet of terminals/honours * 2 for melded triplet of simples * 2 points for a pair of dragons * 2 points for winning with a tile drawn at random * 2 points for winning with a 1 chance hand * 10 pts for a totally concealed hand except the last tile. Once the points have been worked out they are doubled depending on certain combinations. Getting a few points and then lots of doubles is the way to make a high scoring hand! Doubles * Double for kong of dragons. * Double for triplet of dragons * 2 doubles for 3 concealed triplets * Double for 4 triples * Double for 3 concealed tripletes * Double for going out with last tile remaining * Double for going out with last discarded tile * Double for going out by robbing a kong * Double for going out with a supplement tile * Double for all of 1-9 of the same suit * Double for only 20 points * Double for all simples * Double for terminal or honor in each set * Double for one suit with honours * 4 doubles for one suit only * Double for little 3 dragons The following hands always get maximum points * 4 concealed triplets * Honors only * 3 triplets of dragons * 4 triplets of winds * All terminals * Going out on dealt hand * Going out on dealers first discard * Going out in first turn Category:Old Jagex Software